coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 278 (12th August 1963)
Plot Jerry demands to know why Sheila is crying. Neil says that she's for sharing and makes insults about his youth. Jerry sees red and hits him twice with his good hand, felling him. Lucille bursts into the Rovers and shouts at Harry about what's going on. The regulars rush out though Minnie and Annie refuse to get involved. Jerry has to be held back as Sheila shouts abuse at him. Neil gets up and taunts Jerry that he's too late to save Sheila's honour and the fight resumes. Neil is felled again and hits his head, lying unconscious on No.13's doorstep. The residents suggest that a doctor is called. Jack rings Dr. Aston. Ena thinks Len's influence has changed Jerry's character. Neil is taken into No.11 where Jerry watches on as his wounds are tended to by Harry and Concepta while Elsie makes tea for him. Only Doreen is fully on Jerry's side and she and Sheila argue in front of the others. Dr. Aston arrives and takes charge. No one admits how Neil gained his wounds. Jerry tries to stumble an apology but Sheila tells him to get lost. Doreen alone follows him out. The next day, the residents think Jerry went too far. Len has returned. He warns Jerry that Neil will want revenge and to brazen the matter out. Doreen vents her frustration at Sheila, saying it's all her fault. Sheila jeers at her about her liking for Jerry and is warned that Neil will only cause her trouble but she's firmly told that she loves him. Florrie worries that she should write to Mrs Birtles but Doreen puts her off. Sheila rejects Jerry when he tries to apologise but she's stuck for words when he quietly admits that she simply fancies Neil more than him. They part company. Len is circumspect in the Rovers as to what he's been up to in London. He calls on Elsie, telling her he was divorced from Nellie in the London courts, well away from the gossips, and it will be absolute in three months. He asks her to marry him on 5th November. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Dr. Aston - Aleksander Browne Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry and Crossley face to face, and Len returns from London *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,630,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes